Dolphin
by xxhoonykiesxx
Summary: Summary : Ketika Tuhan menciptakan Hoseok, pasti Dia melimpahkan banyak kesialan. Karena Hoseok merasakannya. Hingga Jungkook datang dan membawa dunia baru bersamanya. [warning : YAOI/BoyXBoy/TYPO/Tata bahasa kurang baik/] [Pairing : HopeKook/VKook] [Fantasi/drama/alur pasaran/mungkin agak gaje] Happy Reading


**Dolphin**

 **By : Flower Little Rabbit**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : fantasi, drama, Yaoi.**

 **Warning : Ranjau typo dan tata bahasa yang tidak baik.**

 **Pairing : HopeKook**

.

.

Summary : Ketika Tuhan menciptakan Hoseok, pasti Dia melimpahkan banyak kesialan. Karena Hoseok merasakannya. Hingga Jungkook datang dan membawa dunia baru bersamanya.

.

.

pagi yang indah. dengan angin dan mentari yang bersahabat. tak saling bertengkar menunjukan siapa yang paling dominan. suara ombak pantai pun seperti musik klasik yang menenangkan. dan sayang sekali pantai seindah ini sangat sunyi tanpa pengunjung.

sebuah langkah kecil menimbulkan suara khas pasir yang terinjak. walau pun tidak terdengar tegas, tapi langkah kaki itu membuat suasana terasa lebih hidup.

seorang anak kecil kira kira berusia 12th sedang menelusuri pantai yang indah namun sunyi ini. anak itu tidak sendiri, tapi dengan sebuah koper yang berukuran sedang yang kini sedang di seret dengan tangan yang tergolong mungil itu.

anak itu mendudukan dirinya di hamparan pasir pantai. memeluk kedua lutut nya dan membenamkan wajah pada lipatan tubuh nya itu.

selang beberapa waktu, anak itu mengangkat kepala dan memutarkan kepala kekiri dan kanan seakan akan mencari seauatu. hingga manik mata nya melihat sesosok ikan lumba lumba kecil yang terdampar.

dengan segera, anak kacil itu membawa langkah kaki nya menuju lumba-lumba terdampar itu.

"gwaenchana?" tanya nya pada sang bayi lumba-lumba

"kau tersesat? dimana orangtua mu? apa kau punya adik? apa orang tua mu lebih sering bersama adik mu?" anak kecil itu dengan polos nya memberi sederet pertanyaan, seakan akan ikan itu bisa menjawab

"ya, aku tersesat. aku bahkan tidak punya keluarga seperti yang kau maksud kan" tanpa anak kecil itu sadari, sang lumba lumba menjawab pertanyaan nya.

"kalau begitu kita sama, aku juga punya adik, dan orang tua ku sedang sayang sayang nya pada adik ku" kini anak kecil itu mendudukan dirinya di samping tubuh bayi lumba lumba yang terdampar itu.

"kau ingin kembali ke air? ingin ku bantu?" lagi lagi dia bertanya  
"iya, iya, aku mohon bantu aku" dan lagi lagi bayi lumba lumba itu menjawab

"baiklah, aku akan mengembalikan mu ke air" anak kecil itu berdiri, dan sedikit merunduk menjangkau tubuh bayi lumba lumba itu. anak kecil itu perlahan mengangkat bayi lumba lumba. walau sedikit kesusahan, bayi lumba lumba sangat berterima kasih pada nya. kini lumba lumba itu sudah kembali ke pantai. dan saat nya anak kecil itu juga kembali ke rumah nya.

"terima kasih atas pertolongan mu. berkat mu aku masih hidup. dan hidupku kini adalah milik mu"

.

.

"aku berangkat"

seorang namja dengan surai kecoklatan kini sudah beranjak dari pintu rumah nya. dengan seragam rapi dan di balut mantel tebal. hoseok, nama namja itu kini melangkahkan kaki nya menuju sekolah. langit masih tampak sangat pucat. bahkan mentari juga belum terjaga, tapi hoseok sudah berangkat menuju sekolah nya. alasan nya karena, hoseok bukan lah namja yang mempunyai hidup nyaman. hidup nya penuh tekanan, penderitaan dan hinaan. semua orang menganggap nya sii pembawa sial. nenek nya, tantenya, sepupunya, bahkan semua orang yang mengenal nya.

pasal nya 5th yang lalu, saat hoseok berusia 12th. dia dan keluarganya berlibur ke rumah tua milik mendiang nenek dari pihak ayah hoseok. mereka berniat untuk liburan. membawa adik hoseok agar mendapat udara yang baik, selain itu mereka juga memperingati 1000hari kematian nenek hoseok.

ya, nenek hoseok. nenek yang selalu memanjakan hoseok. memanjakan hoseok walau sudah ada jimin. di saat semua keluarga nya mengeluheluhkan jimin. adik hoseok yang sangat imut dengan pipi bakpao dan kulit seputih susu. membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada jimin. tapi tidak dengan nenek hoseok. nenek tetap memperhatikan hoseok. tapi nenek meninggal, dan hoseok pun sendirian. terlebih lagi saat kecelakaan yang menimpa mobil yang di kendarai hoseok, jimin dan orang tua nya.

kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawa orang tua nya, juga merenggut nyawa jimin. jimin sii anak kesayangan terutama dari pihak keluarga ibunya.

akibat kecelakaan maut yang hanya menyisakan hoseok. maka hoseok lah yang di sebut sebagai anak pembawa sial.

.

.

"aughhh, lihat anak sial sudah berada di kelas" seru salah seorang teman hoseok

"coba tebak, jam berapa anak sial ini sampai di kelas" seru teman nya yang lain

"jam 4 subuh?" "aniya, pasti jam 3" "ani, ani, itu pasti jam 4" beberapa teman nya memperdebatkan kapan hoseok tiba.

"semua salah. dia menginap di sini" sebuah suara mengintrupsi seisi kelas, membuat semua mata tertuju pada sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas. mendengar jawaban dari namja itu, semua bersorak dan tertawa kecuali hoseok. karena hoseok lah yang mereka tertawakan.

"wuahhh, knock down namjoon-ah" salah seorang teman namjoon, sepupu hoseok langsung ber high five ria atas kemenangan namjoon.

seperti itulah hari yang selalu di lewati hoseok. tidak di rumah, tidak di sekolah, tidak dimana pun. semua menganggap nya anak sial.

.

.

hari pun sudah larut. di saat seperti inilah hoseok dapat pulang ke rumah. rumah yang bukan seperti rumah. hoseok juga seperti maling, masuk melalui jendela. tak ada sebutir nasi dan setetes air untuk hoseok di rumah ini. rumah milik namjoon sepupunya.

tapi hoseok tak kelaparan. hoseok menghabiskan waktu nya dengan kerja paruh waktu nya. dari situ lah hoseok dapat uang untuk makan juga untuk di tabung. bukan berarti orang tua hoseok tidak meninggalkan warisan. tapi hoseok tidak ingin bergantung pada warisan yang nantinya akan habis itu.

hoseok melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan nya. pukul 00.15Am dan hoseok sudah siap mengepak semua barang barangnya. hoseok yakin tak ada satu pun yang tertinggal.

.

.

kini hoseok sudah berdiri di halte bus yang tak jauh dari rumah nya. bukan, maksud nya rumah namjoon. dan hoseok akan menunggu bus pertama yang akan menuju mokpo. kampung halaman nenek nya.

setelah beberapa waktu menunggu, bus menuju ke mokpo pun tiba. dan di sini lah hoseok sekarang. di dalam bus, sendirian, dengan earphone di telinga nya.

hoseok memang anak laki laki yang dapat di banggakan. sejak mempunyai jimin, hoseok sepenuh nya menjadi seorang hyung. hoseok selalu menjaga jimin, juga tidak lagi menyusahkan orang tua nya. jadi tidak akan masalah untuk hoseok sekarang.

mulai saat ini hoseok akan menjalani kehidupan nya sendiri. tanpa seorang pun yang menganggap nya sii anak pembawa sial. karena hoseok yakin, apa yang di alami nya adalah sebuah dinamika yang di berikan tuhan.

.

.

"ahh~~ kau kembali"

.

.

Hoseok menghirup udara segar yang ada di kampung halaman ibunya. Tempat dimana dia selalu di anggap ada. Walau tak ada yang membenci nya dulu, tapi perbedaan antara dia dan jimin amat terasa. Walau pun begitu, kematian jimin bukan lah yang di harapkan hosoek.

Hosoek menjatuhkan pantat nya hingga menyentuh pasir pasir lembut di pantai dekat dengan kediaman nya. Mata nya memandang hamparan pantai dan langit yang seakan akan bersatu di ujung sana. Sudut bibirnya sedikit naik melukiskan sebuah senyum kecil di wajahnya. Hoseok sendiri pun lupa kapan terakhir dia tersenyum. Dan saat ini, hoseok merasa dapat tersenyum. Karena dia merasa dekat dengan ibu, ayah, jimin, dan juga nenek nya.

Hoseok akan memulai hidup baru nya. Di sini. Di mokpo. Di tempat yang belum seorang pun mengenal nya. Tak aka nada panggilan 'anak pembawa sial' lagi untuk nya. Kini hoseok dapat tidur, makan, belajar, dan bermain dengan tenang. Hoseok tak perlu bekerja terlalu keras hanya untuk makan. Dan tak harus kerja paroh waktu hanya untuk menunggu pagi karena dia tak tahan untuk pulang. Sekarang hoseok dapat pulang kapan pun dia mau.

.

.

"taehyung-ah!" sebuah teriakan kerasa khas yang melengking mengagetkan seorang namja bernama taehyung itu. bola mata nya memutar malas. kepala nya menoleh ke sumber suara. dan dapat di lihat nya seekor lumba lumba sedang berenang cepat menuju ke arah nya. taehyung hanya dapat menghela nafas, mengingat sesuatu yang buruk sedang menghampiri nya.

"kali ini apa lagi jungkook-ah" sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir taehyung setelah lumba lumba bernama jungkook itu berhenti di hadapan nya.

"dia... dia..." jungkook menyebutkan kata 'dia' sambil ter engah engah.

"oke. oke. tenang lah." taehyung terlebih dahulu menenangkan jungkook. "nah, sekarang katakan. apa lagi yang terjadi dengan 'dia'?" tanya taehyung saat jungkook sudah bernafas dengan teratur.

"dia ada di sini!" jungkook kembali berbicara dengan berteriak. mengekspresikan kebahagiaan nya.

"lalu?" ucap taehyung seperti orang bodoh

"LALU!" erang jungkook saat sahabat nya yang seorang mermaid itu bersikap acuh dengan kabar yang di bawa nya.

selama ini, taehyung lah yang menjadi teman curhat jungkook satu satu nya. seorang mermaid yang mau berteman dengan lumba lumba seperti nya. lumba lumba yang tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. kecuali menunggu 'hidup' nya kembali.

"iya, lalu apa?" tanya taehyung lagi. yang sejujurnya memang tidak paham mengapa jungkook harus melaporkan kedatangan 'dia' dengan sangat emosional.

jungkook terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan taehyung. ada satu jawaban di benak nya. hanya saja jungkook takut taehyung tidak akan mengiyakan jawabannya.

"yakk jungkook. lalu apa?" lagi lagi taehyung bertanya. dan kali ini, jungkook memantapkan hati nya untuk berani menjawab.

"aku, aku ingin menemui nya" jungkook menjawab dengan nada pelan.

taehyung terdiam sejenak. lalu tawa renyah pecah dari bibir nya. membuat jungkook bingung karena teman nya itu tidak mengomel atau marah atas jawaban nya.

"kau tidak melarang ku?" tanya jungkook heran.

"untuk apa? bukan kah kau memang ingin bertemu dengan nya? kau tinggal ke pantai, dan melihat nya. beres kan?"

jungkook menghela nafas nya. ternyata sahabat nya itu tidak mengerti dengan kata 'menemui' yang di maksud jungkook.

"bukan... bukan seperti itu taehyung-ah"

"lalu seperti apa?"

"..."

"jangan-jangan!" setelah hening beberapa saat, taehyung langsung berteriak sambil membelalakan mata nya. mungkin saat ini taehyung sudah memahami makna dari 'menemui' yang di ucapkan oleh jungkook tadi. dan mendengar ucapan kaget dari taehyung. jungkook hanya menganggukan kepala nya.

"andwae jungkook-ah"

"taehyung-ah"

"..."

"kim taehyung"

"..."

"hyung-ahhh!" kali ini jungkook merengek sambil berteriak. membuat taehyung menghela nafas berat.

"wae? wae? apa yang bisa aku lakukan huh?" setelah tak menjawab panggilan jungkook. kini taehyung menyerah dengan sikap diam nya.

"aku dengar, ada penyihir mermaid. pertemukan aku dengan dia" ucap jungkook memohon.

"aku tidak tau di mana dia" jawab taehyung dingin.

"ayolah hyung~~ kau pasti tau" lagi lagi taehyung menghela nafas berat. dia tidak bisa terlalu keras pada lumba lumba itu.

"arraseo. besok pagi aku akan mengantar mu. dan diam lah saat ini" jawaban taehyung membuat jungkook tersenyum. dan menganggukan kepala nya sebagai tanda dia setuju untuk diam.

.

.

seorang namja kini sedang berbaring di atas sebuah ranjang sambil mengatur nafas nya. beberapa menit kemudia, namja itu duduk dan memperhatikan ruangan yang sudah di tata rapih oleh nya. "akhirnya, selesai semua" hoseok berdiri dan menatap ke luar jendela. belum pernah hoseok melihat malam yang seindah malam ini. dan mungkin juga malam malam selanjut nya. hoseok meraih jaket nya, dan melangkahkan kaki nya keluar. hoseok melangkah ke arah pantai. karena itu memang sangat dekat.

"aku harap aku selalu bahagia" hoseok memasukan sebuah kertas kedalam botol bening. lalu melempar nya ke hamparan pantai.

"eomma! appa! jiminie! aku akan bahagia mulai saat ini!" hoseok berteriak melepaskan beban di hati nya. dan itu benar benar membuat hati nya lega. kini hoseok berjalan kembali ke rumah nenek nya. yang kini menjadi rumah nya. hoseok berbaring di ranjang nya, dan mulai menutup mata. hoseok harus mencari sekolah besok. jadi dia tidak boleh bangun kesiangan.

"aku akan mewujudkan harapan mu"

.

.

"apa tempat nya masih jauh taehyung-ah~~" keluh jungkook yang saat ini tengah dalam perjalanan menemui penyihir mermaid.

"sabar lah. bukan kah kau ingin bertemu manusia itu. kau harus berjuang" jawab taehyung yang terus memandu jalan. setelah cukup jauh berenang. akhirnya taehyung dan jungkook sampai di sebuah istana batu yang indah. dan juga istana batu itu terlihat cukup tinggi.

"nahh naik lah ke atas. yongi mermaid tidak akan turun ke bawah untuk menemui mu" ucap taehyung.

"lalu kau?"

"tentu saja aku akan pulang" jungkook membelalakan mata nya. dia tidak percaya kalau sahabat nya itu akan meninggalkan diri nya.

"jangan berfikir yang bukan bukan. aku pulang, karena kau tidak akan ikut pulang bersama ku" jawab taehyung yang seakan tau arti raut wajah jungkook

"aku? tidak akan pulang" nada suara jungkook terdengar tidak yakin.

"kenapa? kau ingin pulang bersama ku? kau tidak akan menemui manusia itu?" jungkook menggelengkan kepala nya dengan cepat. jungkook mulai memantapkan hatinya kembali. mata nya memandang ke atas. tempat yang akan membuat nya bertemu dengan manusia yang selalu di tunggu nya.

"gomawo taehyung-ah. aku akan sering ke pantai untuk menemui mu"

"aku tidak bisa bertemu manusia"

"tapi itu aku"

"karena kau sudah menjadi manusia. aku bukan lumba lumba seperti mu, yang bisa bertemu manusia dan bermain dengan mereka, aku mermaid yang hanya ada dalam dongeng" taehyung terdengar sedang mengeluarkan isi hati nya. terlebih lagi mungkin taehyung iri, karena dia memang tidak seberuntung jungkook yang dapat bermain dengan manusia. Tapi bagi taehyung bersama jungkook saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Taehyung tak butuh apa pun lagi.

"arraseo, aku akan mengirimu surat ke pantai" jungkook tersenyum lembut dan memeluk taehyung. "aku pergi" ucap jungkook melepaskan pelukan nya dan berenang ke atas menuju yoongi mermaid.

.

.

"anyeonghaseyo. kim hoseok imnida" hoseok memberi salam pada teman kelas nya. hari ini hoseok sudah bisa masuk ke sekolah baru. dan hari pertama ini sangat baik. hoseok dapat sambutan yang baik pula oleh teman teman nya. bukan saja di kalangan yeoja. hoseok juga di sambut baik di kalangan namja.

"hoseok-ah ingin ke kantin?" hoseok menoleh pada sosok namja yang menyapa nya. dengan senyum kecil di wajah nya, hoseok mwnganggukan kepala seraya membawa tubuh nya berdidi dari posisi duduk.

"nama ku seungjae" namja yang kini berjalan beriringan dengan hoseok pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"dan kau sudah tau siapa aku" ucap hoseok melucu. dan cukup lucu untuk membuat mereka tertawa hingga kantin.

hari yang baik mulai di alami hoseok. semakin baik hari demi hari. tak ada lagi panggilang 'anak pembawa sial' untuk nya. hari sudah semakin malam. hoseok belum dapat memejamkan matanya karena bahagia. bahagia karena hidup nya jauh lebih indah dari sebelum nya. harus nya hoseok melakukan ini sejak lama. manik mata nya menatap keluar jendela. malam pun tak terasa gelap karena langit di taburi bintang yang dengan suka rela mamberikan sinar nya. terlebih lagi sinar bulan yang kini terasa sangat terang.

hoseok mengenakan jaket nya lalu melangkahkan kaki ke arah pantai. sejak kecil hoseok memang sangat menyukai pantai. dan bahkan hingga sekarang. tapi entah mengapa angin pantai malam ini seperti tak bersahabat. anginya begitu kencang bertiup. menerbangkan butiran butiran pasir yang lembut. membuat hoseok harus berhenti dan menutup mata nya. setelah beberapa saat. angin kembali tenang dan hoseok dapat membuka mata nya. tapi entah apa yang salah dari malam ini. manik mata hoseok menangkap se sosok namja yang kini sedang terbaring di pinggir pantai. hoseok melangkah kan kaki ke arah namja itu. dan hoseok kaget melihat namja itu tanpa sehelai benang pun membalut tubuh nya.

"heii.. heii.." hoseok menepuk nepuk pelan pipi namja yang sedikit chubi itu. merasakan tubuh namja itu sangat dingin.

"eohh, apa dia sudah mati?" tanya hoseok pada diri nya sendiri. hoseok melepaskan jaket nya. membalut tubuh telanjang itu dan segera membawa namja yang tak di kenal nya itu menuju rumah nya. hoseok menyalakan penghangat ruangan. memberikan pakaian yang hangat, juga membalut tubuh itu dengan selimut tebal yang dimiliki nya.

"uhukk... uhukk..." namja yang tak di kenal itu pun mulai tersadar. dan hoseok masih berada di samping nya. menunggu namja itu membuka mata nya.

"gwaenchana?" tanya hoseok saat kedua mata namja tak di kenal itu mengerjap lucu. tak menjawab ucapan hoseok. namja itu malah menggerakan tangan nya. meraih wajah hoseok. kaget memang. tapi hoseok berusaha tetap tenang. hoseok yakin namja ini bukan orang jahat, melihat wajah lucu dan polos nya. dan sedikit terlihat seperti jimin, adik nya.

"manusia" kata pertama yang di ucapkan oleh namja tak di kenal itu. hoseok menaikan sebelah alis nya. menatap bingung pada namja itu.

"aku?" hoseok menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "aku manusia" ucap nya. "dan kau? apa kau manusia" sambung hoseok dengan pertanyaan.

"manusia" hanya satu kata itu yang terucap dari bibir cherry namja yang tak di kenal hoseok itu.

"manusia" wajah tanpa ekspresi itu terus mengucapkan kata 'manusia'.

hoseok mengusap kasar wajah nya. apa ini termasuk salah satu kesialan. dia menolong namja yang entah asalnya dari mana. dan kini namja itu hanya dapat mengucapkan kata 'manusia'. jelas saja hoseok manusia, memangnya apa? srigala? vampire? yang benar saja. hoseok hampir gila menghadapi namja yang di tolong nya.

"arraseo, arraseo, aku manusia. dan kau manusia. dan manusia itu punya nama. siapa nama mu?"

"na..ma..?" sebuah kata yang dianggap hoseok adalah pertanyaan. karena namja ini seperti baru bisa bicara.

"iya, nama. siapa nama mu? nama ku hoseok"

"na..ma..ku.. ho..seok"

"ahh, bukan bukan. itu nama ku. aku bertanya siapa nama mu"

"na..ma.."

hoseok menghela nafas nya. menjambak rambut nya sendiri. dan hoseok yakin dia akan benar benar gila jika terus berbicara dengan namja ini.

"ahh arraseo. mungkin kau lupa siapa nama mu. jadi tidur lah. kita bicara lagi besok pagi." hoseok meninggalkan namja itu di sebuah kamar tamu. dan hoseok kembali ke kamar nya. hoseok membaringkan tubuhnya, dan lagi lagi menghela nafas nya.

"apa dia lupa ingatan?"

"kalau dia lupa siapa nama nya, apa aku harus memberinya nama?"

"kalau dia tidak ingat apa apa, apakah aku harus mengurus nya?"

"tapi... wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan jimin" hoseok berbicara seorang diri di kamar nya.

.

.

hari sudah semakin terang. tanda nya bulan sudah berganti mentari, yang cahayanya memang sangat menyilaukan. sehingga kini tubuh mungil di balik selimut itu menggeliat karena terusik. mata nya pelahan terbuka, mengamati di mana kini dia berada.

"ahh, apa aku berada di rumah nya?" namja itu berbicara seorang diri. dan sebuah bau memasuki indra penciuman nya. kaki nya melangkah gontai menuju bau itu berasal. mata nya terbelalak kaget juga bahagia. ternyata benar. itu manusia yang selalu di tunggu tunggu nya.

"oh, kau sudah bangun?" hoseok bertanya saat mata nya melihat sosok mungil yang sampai saat ini belum di ketahui siapa namanya. dan sii mungil itu hanya menganggukan kepala nya.

"tidur mu nyenyak?" dan lagi lagi hanya di jawab oleh anggukan kecil

"duduklah, sarapan nya sudah siap" namja mungil itu mengikuti perintah hoseok. dan tak lama hoseok meletakan nasi goreng kimchi yang di buat nya. hoseok memngambilkan nasi goreng untuk namja yang hanya diam menatap hoseok juga nasi goreng yang di sajikan hoseok.

"ini makan lah. aku yakin ini enak. jangan khawatir" ucap hoseok sambil tertawa.

 _"ahh manusia ku. kau memang orang yang baik"_ ucap namja itu dalam hati lalu ikut menyantap makanan yang di sajikan hoseok

 _"umhh, begini rupa nya makanan manusia. rasanya sangat enak"_ lagi lagi namja itu berucap dalam hati nya.

"um.. apa kau sudah mengingat siapa nama mu" hoseok kembali menanyakan nama namja itu. hanya hening. tapi hoseok akan menunggu dengan cukup sabar.

"jungkook" sebuah kata terucap dari bibir cherry nya.

"nama mu jungkook?" tanya hoseok lagi. dan di jawab dengan anggukan kecil oleh namja mungil yang bernama jungkook itu.

"ahh, baiklah jungkook, aku akan memanggil mu kookie, apa kau ingat di mana rumah mu?" lagi lagi hoseok memberikan pertanyaan. hoseok benar benar melakukan nya seperti mengintrogasi orang hilang.

 _"rumah? ahh bagaimana ini tidak mungkin aku bilang kalau aku adalah lumba lumba dan tinggal di pantai"_ jungkook berbicara dalam hati nya. dia masih dapat mengingat nama dan asal usul nya. bahkan dia masih mengingat sahabat nya taehyung. tapi apa yang harus di katakan nya pada hoseok.

"kau tidak ingat?" hoseok menyadarkan jungkook dari lamunan nya. dan langsung menggelengkan kepala nya.

"baiklah. kalau begitu kau boleh tinggal di sini" ucap hoseok tanpa basa basi juga dengan senyum di bibir nya. dan sungguh itu membuat jungkook berdebar debar.

"aku harus ke sekolah" ucap hoseok setelah melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan nya.

.

.

"taehyung-ah" jungkook berucap lembut memanggil nama sahabat nya.

"taehyung-ah" kini jungkook duduk di sebuah karang yang besar. menatap ke pantai yang luas. dia terus memanggil nama sahabat nya. dan jungkook tau, sahabat nya itu tak akan muncul. tapi jungkook yakin taehyung mendengar suara nya.

 _"aku di sini jungkook"_

"kau mendengar ku kan"

 _"hmm"_

"kau ingat janji ku untuk mengirimu surat?"

 _"hmm"_

"aku tidak tau cara menulis surat. jadi aku langsung datang kemari"

 _"aku tau kau itu bodoh"_

"hyung-ah. gomawo. sekarang aku sangat bahagia"

 _"ternyata kau bahagia"_

"aku akan sangat merindukan mu"

 _"kau tidak perlu datang lagi"_

"aku akan selalu kemari saat manusia ku pergi sekolah"

 _"manusia ku?"_

"aku pulang dulu hyung-ah"

 _"aku tidak akan datang lagi saat kau panggil"_

jungkook pun meninggalkan pantai yang dulu adalah rumah nya. dan wajah nya terlihat sedih. "apa taehyung mendengarku? aku merasa jahat karena meninggalkan nya sendirian" jungkook bicara di benak nya.

.

.

"aku pulang" ucap hoseok memasuki rumah nya. lucu memang, biasa nya dia tidak mengucapkan salam ketika pulang. tapi karena dia memiliki seorang tamu di rumah nya, jadi dia mengucapkan salam. dan rasa nya cukup menyenang kan. hoseok melangkahkan kaki nya mencari dimana namja bergigi kelinci yang ada di rumah nya ini. keadaan terlihat damai, sunyi, dan...

"yakkkkk!" hoseok berlari menghampiri jungkook saat melihat dapurnya sudah berubah seperti kapal pecah.

"apa yang terjadi? apa ada pencuri?" hoseok masih melihat seisi dapur nya dengan perasaan kaget. tapi namja manis bergigi kelinci itu tetap tenang sambil menggelengkan kepala nya yang sangat terlihat imut.

"hahhhhh" hoseok mengambil nafas panjang. "baiklah, sekarang katakan, apa yang terjadi di sini?" hoseok berbicara setenang mungkin.

"umhh, aku ingin memasak" sebuah jawaban singkat yang jelas membuat hoseok ingin tertawa tapi menahan nya dengan susah payah.

"aku melihat di sini, sepertinya enak" jungkook menyodorkan sebuah majalah berisi resep makanan.

"hahaha, arraseo, aku ganti pakaian dulu hm" hoseok pun meninggalkan dapur yang berantakan itu, lalu mengganti pakaian nya.

"ahh, dia itu apa? alien? ku kira walau pun manusia lupa ingatan tidak akan sampai menghancurkan dapur" hoseok bermonolog. selesai dengan pakaian nya, hoseok kembali ke medan perang yang sudah kacau balau itu.

"nah katakan, apa yang ingin kau masak?"

"mhh, ini" jungkook menjawab sambil menunjukan sebuah bento piknik yang di bentuk lucu seperti kelinci, hello kitty, dan ada juga berbentuk wajah seseorang.

"hahaha, arraseo, akan ku bantu kau membuat nya" ucap hoseok lalu mulai mengambil semua bahan bahan yang di perlukan. hoseok mengajari jungkook dengan sabar juga perhatian. sesekali mereka bercanda saat membuat bento imut itu.

"ta-daa" hoseok memperlihatkan wajah nya yang dihias dengan lembaran rumpul laut membentuk alis yang menyatu, tompel besar, dan juga di deretan gigi nya. dan itu benar benar memecahkan tawa jungkook. hoseok juga membantu jungkook memperjelek wajah nya. lalu mereka berfoto bersama.

entah sejak kapan mereka berdua menjadi sedekat ini. mata hoseok melihat kepada jungkook, saat namja manis itu sedang fokus membentuk lumba lumba dengan nasi nya.

 _"dia sangat indah, lucu, polos, bahkan seperti alien yang tidak tau apa apa. tapi apa pun dirimu, aku berterima kasih sudah hadir menemaniku"_ hoseok bermonolog dalam hati nya sambil memandangi jungkook dari samping.

"ta-daa" jungkook menyodorkan sebuah kotak bento dengan bentuk.. errr entah lah, hoseok tidak yakin dengan itu.

"wahh, bentuk apa ini" tanya hoseok setelah menerima kotak bento itu.

"ini lumba-lumba, ini kelinci, dan ini kau" jungkook memperkenalkan hasil karya nya satu persatu yang di lihat hoseok hanya seperti gumpalan nasi dengan taburan rumput laut di atas nya.

"ini aku?" ucap nya tak percaya bahwa namja manis itu menggambar diri nya.

"iya itu kau" jungkook berucap bangga atas karya nya.

"yakk, bagaimana bisa aku sejelek ini" hoseok memprotes gumpalan nasi yang disebut gambaran dirinya itu.

"aku berniat membuat mu. jadi itu adalah kau" kali ini jungkook sudah mulai banyak bicara bahkan membela diri nya

"yakk yakk yakkk, sopan lah, berapa umur mu, dari wajah mu terlihat kau lebih muda dari ku" hoseok mengait leher jungkook dengan ketek nya.

"ahhh, ahhh, ampunn" jungkook sedikit tersenyum dan memukul mukul pelan pinggang hoseok.

"beri aku panggilan yang sopan" kali ini hoseok melonggarkan kepitan nya di leher jungkook jadi terasa sedang merangkul nya.

"hmmm, sopan" ucap jungkook memanggil hoseok dengan panggilang 'sopan'

"hahh? yakkk!" hoseok sedikit mengeratkan kepitan nya lagi.

"ahhh, ahhh, iya iya" jungkook kembali meminta penawaran untuk sebuah panggilan itu. hoseok pun merenggangkan kepitan nya lagi.

 _"mwoya? panggilan? panggilan apa ya? dia adalah hidupku, sebuah harapan untuk ku, hidupku hanya untuk bersama nya. aku akan hidup sampai dia memintaku mati"_ jungkook berfikir di dalam benak nya, memikirkan panggilan yang bagus untuk hoseok nya.

"umhh, hobie, hobie hyung" akhirnya jungkook menyebutkan sebuah kata yang terdengar lumayan di telinga hoseok. dan itu membuat jungkook terbebas dari kepitan ketek hoseok.

"hobie?" tanya hoseok dan di jawab oleh anggukan imut jungkook

"kenapa hobie?" sepertinya hoseok penasaran dengan panggilan itu.

"karena kau adalah sebuah harapan. harapan ku hidup" jungkook menjawab dengan spontan

 **DEG**

hoseok masih mencerna jawaban dari jungkook, tapi itu membuat dadanya berdebar dan darah nya mengalir deras sehingga wajah nya menjadi panas dan sedikit memerah.

"ahh, sepertinya ini enak, kebetulan aku lapar" hoseok mengalihkan pembicaraan dan membawa bento itu ke ruang tengan meninggalkan jungkook dan dapur berantakan nya.

.

.

tidak terasa sudah hampir 1 bulan jungkook tinggal bersama hoseok. waktu itu cukup membuat mereka sangat dekat. dan hoseok pun sudah merasa nyaman dengan adanya jungkook bersama nya. dengan adanya jungkook sekarang, hoseok merasa kesialan yang ada dalam dirinya perlahan menguap.

 **TAP**

"ahh, hobie hyung~" jungkook berseru manja saat sepasang tangan menutupi kedua mata nya. dan dia tau itu adalah manusia nya.

"eohh bagai mana kau tau" hoseok melepaskan tangan nya yang menutup mata jungkook dan beralih duduk di sebelah namja manis dengan gigi kelinci itu.

"aku akan tau kalau itu hobie hyung" jungkook tersenyum manis pada hoseok. dan lagi lagi itu membuat dada namja itu bergetar. bagai mana dia bisa menghindari cinta ini. aniya, hoseok tidak akan menghindari cinta ini. hoseok akan mengakui nya.

 **CHU~~**

sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir jungkook. membuat kedua mata nya terbelalak kaget.

"ho-bie-hyung" panggil jungkook sedikit gugup.

"saranghae jungkook-ah" sebuah kata yang membuat tubuh jungkook terasa ringan dan akan terbang. belum pernah jungkook merasa sebahagia ini semenjak menjadi manusia.

"otteo? kau jijik pada ku karena mencintai namja?" mata musang hoseok menatap lekat wajah jungkook. dengan cepat jungkook menggelengkan kepala nya.

"lalu?" hoseok meminta pendapat jungkook atas pernyataan cinta nya.

"nado" hoseok menaikan salah satu alis nya saat mendengar jawaban jungkook.

"ulangi dengan jelas" hoseok mendekatkan posisi nya dengan jungkook, kedua tangan nya menangkup pipi namja manis itu. manik mata mereka saling bertemu. hanya ada hoseok di mata jungkook. dan hanya ada jungkook di mata hoseok.

"na-do, sarang-hae ho-bie hyung" ucap jungkook terbata bata dan terdengar lembut

"hmm? apa?" hoseok berlagak tidak mendengar nya.

"nado saranghae hobie hyung" suara melengking jungkook mengintrupsi pendengaran hoseok. membuat hoseok tertawa karena jungkook mengucapkan nya sambil berteriak dan muka nya sangat lucu. hoseok meraih tubuh jungkook. membawa tubuh itu ke dalam pelukan nya.

"hyung dengar itu, tidak perlu berteriak, kau mencintai ku atau marah pada ku hm?" hoseok berucap dengan nada mengejek jungkook yang kini ada di pelukan nya. seperti nya hoseok belum puas menggoda namja bergigi kekinci itu.

"akhh, aku membenci mu hyung" jungkook mempout kan bibir nya sambil mendorong hoseok agar menjauh dari diri nya. hoseok yang sangat senang menggoda jungkook pun tertawa terbahak bahak. lalu menarik jungkook lagi kepelukan nya.

"arraseo, arraseo mianhae" hoseok mengusap lembut punggung jungkook. lalu melepaskan pelukan nya dengan posisi yang masih sangat dekat. hoseok menangkup wajah jungkook lagi dengan kedua tangan nya. mata musang nya mentap lekat-lekat namja manis itu.

"saranghae" ucap nya lembut, lalu tersenyum manis.

"nado saranghae" jungkook pun membalas dengan senyum nya yang tak kalah manis .

.

seperti sebuah keberuntungan jungkook di hidup hoseok. kini hoseok menjalani hidup nya dengan normal. memiliki teman, memiliki kenangan dan juga cinta.

"pagi kookie-ah"

"pagi hobie hyung"

"apa yang kau lakukan hm?"

"ahh ini, segelas susu dan roti panggang hyung"

"ahh uri kookie sudah bisa membuat susu hm" hoseok mengusap lembut surai jungkook. jungkook pun hanya tersipu malu atas pujian yang di dapat nya pagi ini.

"hyung mau berangkat?" jungkook melihat hoseok yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah nya.

"ne, jangan nakal di rumah hm, jangan lakukan apa pun yang akan melukai dirimu. arraseo" hoseok berucap setelah menggigit roti dan meneguk susu nya.

"hmm, arraseo" jungkook dengan imut menganggukan kepala nya.

"hyung berangkat" hoseok berdiri dari duduk nya. menangkup pipi jungkook dan mengecup kening namja manis bergigi kelinci itu hingga semburat merah di pipi putih jungkook terlihat.

hoseok pun sudah benar benar pergi meninggalkan jungkook seorang diri. tak ada yang bisa jungkook lakukan. karena jungkook memang masih canggung berprilaku seperti manusia. dia tidak pernah bersih bersih sebelum nya, juga memasak jadi butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk jungkook agar bisa melakukan itu.

 **knock knock knock**

jungkook menatap ke arah pintu. mendengar seseorang sedang mengetuk pintu.

"eohh, apa itu hobie hyung?" jungkook melangkahkan kaki nya menuju pintu dan membuka kan pintu memastikan siapa yang bertamu ke rumah manusia nya.

"nu-gu" mata jungkook terbelalak. bibir nya tak sanggup berkata kata. bahkan jungkook lupa untuk mengerjapkan mata nya melihat namja yang berdiri di ambang pintu saat ini.

"wae?"

jungkook hanya diam. mata nya masih menatap lekat setiap lekuakn indah namja itu. bahkan jungkook mengabaikan pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir namja itu.

"sadar lah jungkook" namja itu tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi jungkook yang tak pernah terfikirkan oleh nya akan seperti ini.

"kau sungguhan? kau sungguh taehyung hyung?" ya, namja bernama taehyung itu kini berdiri di hadapan jungkook. kini dia tersenyum geli melihat jungkook yang kaget karena kehadiran nya.

"hmm, ini sungguh aku jungkook-ah"

 **Braakkk**

jungkook langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan taehyung. dia sungguh sangat merindukan namja mermaid itu. namja yang dulu selalu menemani nya. bahkan sudah seperti separuh dari jiwa nya, karena tak pernah waktu mereka lalui secara terpisah.

"bagai mana kabar mu hm?" taehyung membalas pelukan kerinduan jungkook.

"hyung, bagaimana kau kemari?" jungkook mengabaikan pertanyaan yang di tujukan untuk nya.

"bagaimana aku kemari? bagaimana kau kemari? seperti itu juga cara aku kemari" jungkook melepaskan pelukan nya. mata nya menatap taehyung dengan tatapan sangat rindu.

"ayo masuk hyung" jungkook menarik lengan taehyung memasuki rumah yang ditinggali nya dengan hoseok. taehyung mengikuti langkah jungkook. mata nya memperhatikan ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah itu.

"kau hidup dengan baik rupa nya" taehyung bergumam. tapi itu dapat di dengar oleh jungkook.

"ne hyung, duduk lah, aku akan membuatkan minuman untuk mu" ucap jungkook yang kini sudah melangkahkan kaki nya menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sahabat lamanya itu sebuah minuman layak nya manusia.

"ahh, kau juga sudah bisa berprilaku seperti manusia rupa nya" tahyung mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tengan. mata nya menangkap sebuah gambar yang terletak di nakas kecil.

"minum lah hyung, ini enak" jungkook datang dengan dua gelas susu coklat yang di letakan nya dimeja.

"kapan kalian mengambil foto ini?" tanya taehyung meraih bingkai foto yang berisi gambar lucu 'manusia' dan juga jungkook. jelas taehyung penasaran. pasalnya jungkook juga belum terhitung lama menjadi manusia, tapi merek sudah sedekat ini.

"ahh itu sekitar satu minggu yang lalu" jawab jungkook

 _"apa aku terlambat?"_ ucap taehyung dalam hati nya.

"hobie hyung sedang ke sekolah" ucap jungkook memberi tau taehyung.

"hobie hyung?" tanya taehyung menyakinkan apa yang di tangkap pendengaran nya.

"umhh, hobie hyung, aku memanggil nya hobie hyung" jelas jungkook

 _"terakhir yang aku tau, dia masih memanggil nya dengan sebutan 'manusia ku'. dan kini dia sudah memberi panggilan yang baik untuk nya"_ lagi lagi taehyung bermonolog dalam hati nya.

"wae hyung? hyung sakit?" jungkook menyentuh kening taehyung tiba tiba, saat melihat taehyung hanya melamun.

"ahh aniya" taehyung menyingkirkan tangan jungkook di kening nya.

"kau mau ke pantai?" sambung taehyung.

"pantai? umhh boleh hyung" tanpa fikir panjang jungkook menerima ajakan taehyung. kedua nya meninggalkan rumah dan berjalan beriringan menuju pantai. taehyung meraih jemari jungkook. di genggam nya tangan jungkook dengan erat. membuat jungkook memandang ke arah nya. tapi taehyung pura pura tak melihat tatapan jungkook. jungkook hanya sedikit tersenyum. hal ini bukan lah hal aneh. mengingat taehyung sudah seperti saudara bagi nya.

"sampai kapan hyung menjadi manusia?" tanya jungkook saat mereka sudah duduk santai disebuah karang besar.

"sampai kapan aku mau" ucap taehyung santai

"jinjja? bagaimana bisa begitu?" jungkook sangat penasaran. pasalnya itu berbeda dengan diri nya.

"dengar jungkook, perjanjian ku dan perjanjian mu itu jelas berbeda. jadi jangan tanya lagi" jungkook tersenyum mendengar jawaban taehyung. bukan masalah perjanjian nya. tapi karena taehyung yang duduk di samping nya kini masih lah taehyung yang dulu. taehyung yang berbicara kasar pada nya. tapi juga sosok yang paling mengerti bagaimana dirinya. dan taehyung adalah sosok yang selalu mencintai nya seperti adik nya sendiri.

taehyung menatap hamparan pantai yang terbentang luas. entah apa yang ada di fikiran nya saat ini. tapi mata nya menatap kosong.

"hyung, kau sungguh baik baik saja?" jungkook tampak khawatir melihat taehyung.

"ne, aku baik baik saja" taehyung sedikit tersenyum menatap jungkook.

"arraseo" jungkook merasa ada yang di khawatirkan oleh taehyung. tapi jungkook tak tau apa itu.

"jungkook-ah" taehyung memanggil nya dengan lembut

"ne hyung" jungkook menaruh fokus nya pada taehyung

"apa yang paling kau sukai di dunia ini?" jungkook terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan dari taehyung. bahkan dia sudah tau jawaban nya.

"apa yang yang kau sukai dari nya? apa itu tidak ada pada ku?" taehyung tiba tiba menoleh. membuat mata mereka saling bertatapan. tapi jungkook hanya diam.

"kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang. pulang lah, sudah hampir senja" taehyung lebih dahulu berdiri dan meninggalkan jungkook.

jungkook tiba di rumah. kaki nya masih terasa lemas. entah apa yang membebani fikiran nya saat ini. tubuh nya langsung terkulai di sofa.

"kookie-ah, kau dari mana?" tanya hoseok yang langsung menghampiri jungkook saat mendengar ada yang memasuki rumah. mata jungkook yang mula nya terpejam, perlahan terbuka, menatap hoseok yang kini di samping nya. sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di wajah nya. rasanya beban yang tadi di rasakan oleh namja itu sudah menguap sebagian.

"ahh, tadi aku dari pantai hyung" jungkook masih menjawab dengan nada lemah.

"gwaenchana? apa terjadi sesuatu?" hoseok tampak cemas. pasal nya dia menemukan jungkook di pantai kurang lebih satu bulan yang lalu. hoseok takut jika jungkook mengingat sesuatu di pantai dan akan meninggal kan nya.

"aniya, gwaenchana hyung" jawab jungkook dan menggenggam jemari hoseok.

 **GREEP**

hoseok tiba tiba membawa jungkook kedalam pelukan nya. mendekap namja itu dengan kuat. membuat jungkook merasa sedikit lebih baikan dengan sebuah pelukan hangat itu.

"jangan pernah kesana lagi" ucap hoseok dan masih mendekap jungkook

"heh?"

"jangan ke pantai lagi, kau hanya perlu tinggal di rumah saja, menunggu hyung pulang, arraseo"

"ah, ne, arraseo hyung" jungkook menjawab dengan nada sedikit bingung kenapa tiba tiba hoseok melarang nya kepantai.

.

.

"yakk, waeyo?" sebuah suara menyadarkan hoseok dari lamunan nya.

"oh seungjae-ah" hoseok merasa lega karena itu adalah teman sebangku nya.

"yakk ada apa hm? kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu?" seungjae mendudukan dirinya di bangku sebelah hoseok. hoseok menatap seungjae seperti meng' _iya_ 'kan pernyataan seungjae barusan. seungjae pun memberikan fokus nya pada hoseok.

"ini masalah cinta ya?" tiba tiba seungjae mendekat dan bingo, tebakan nya benar.

"ya, kau benar" karena sudah tertangkap basah hoseok pun mengaku.

"aku punya kekasih, dan dia ada di rumah ku saat ini" jelas hoseok.

"ahhh, kau bingung akan melakukan apa dengan nya di rumah nanti hm?"

 **pletakk**

sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala seungjae.

"yakkk! sakitt!" protes seungjae atas jitakan yang cukup keras tersebut.

"bukan itu, aku sudah tinggal hampir 1bulan dengan nya"

"whattt?" teriak sungjae yang kaget.

 **pletakkk**

untuk kedua kali nya jitakan mendarat di kepala seungjae

"aghhh yakkk!"

"bukan begitu, mangkanya dengarkan aku dulu" ucap hoseok kembali serius

"aghh, arraseo, arraseo" jawab seungjae sambil mengelus kepala nya.

"setiap aku pulang, dia selalu dari luar. dan selalu ada 2gelas atau 2piring di atas meja tamu. jika itu milik ku harus nya ada di meja makan, aku takut dia menerima tamu dan jalan jalan dengan tamu itu" akhirnya hoseok dapat menceritakan apa yang mengganjal di benak nya.

"kau mencurigai seseorang?" seungjae pun menanggapi dengan serius. tapi hoseok hanya menggelengkan kepala nya.

"lalu?"

"entah lah, aku tidak bisa menuduh siapa pun, karena dia aku dapatkan di pantai, seorang diri"

"apa? dapat? maksud mu, kau.."

"ya, ya, seperti itu. aku tidak kenal siapa dia, aku merawat nya, aku jatuh cinta pada nya, dan saat ini aku takut dia akan meninggalkan ku" hoseok membantu seungjae mencerna ucapan ' _mendapatkan'_ yang seperti nya tak dapat di deskripsikan oleh seungjae.

"wahhh, kau sungguh orang gila. bagai mana kalau dia bukan manusia?"

"saat ini bukan itu yang penting. aku tidak perduli dia manusia atau bukan. aku hanya tak ingin dia pergi"

"wahh mahluk seperti apa dia, bisa menahlukan mu sampai begini" seungjae menggelengkan kepala nya. jelas saja. hoseok sejak pertama kali menginjakan kaki nya sebagai murid baru, sudah banyak siswa yang menyukai nya, bukan hanya yeoja, tapi juga namja. tapi hoseok selalu bersikap acuh atas cinta yang di terima nya itu.

"ini dia" tiba tiba hoseok memperlihatkan sebuah foto dirinya dan seorang namja yang tampak begitu imut.

"ahh, pantas saja. dia bahkan lebih natural dari pada yeoja yeoja di sini"

 **pletakkk**

satu jitakan mendarat lagi di kepala seungjae

"yakk, kali ini aku salah apa"

"salah mu karena terlalu memuji nya"

"aughh, kau protectif sekali tuan" seungjae berbicara dengan nada mengejek sambil mengelus lagi kepala nya.

.

.

taehyung dan jungkook kini berdiri di bibir pantai. menatap matahari yang sudah akan kembali ke peristirahatan nya. membuat langit menjadi kejingga-jinggaan. dan ini sangat indah, karena saat bukan menjadi manusia mereka tak dapat menyaksikan ini.

"wahh, indah nya" ucap jungkook mengagumi indahnya matahari terbenam.

"ya, indah, tapi aku membenci nya" jawaban taehyung sontak membuat jungkook menoleh pada nya.

"kenapa?" tanya jungkook dengan tatapan bingung dan menaikan satualis nya.

"karena saat keindahan itu datang, kau harus pulang" taehyung menjawab itu seperti nya serius dan menatap manik mata jungkook cukup tajam, membuat jungkook merasa sedikit aneh.

"ayy hyung~" lenguh jungkook menanggapi ucapan taehyung dengan tidak begitu serius walau taehyung sudah bicara dengan sangat serius. jungkook memukul lembut lengan taehyung menghilangkan perasaan aneh nya. dan itu makin terasa aneh saat taehyung terus menatap nya tanpa tertawa bahkan tersenyum. tatapan nya begitu tajam bahkan mungkin menusuk ke dalam hati jungkook. dan itu membuat jungkook sedikit sakit.

"ahh kau benar hyung, aku harus pulang" ucap jungkook lemah. dia menatap taehyung dengan tatapan yang taehyung pun benci mendeskripsikan tatapan itu. jungkook berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki menjauhi taehyung

 **GREPP**

"besok kita akan bertemu lagi kan?" ucap taehyung yang tiba tiba menahan tangan jungkook dan memeluk namja itu dari belakang. jungkook terdiam. tapi bibir nya sedikit tersenyum. tapi jungkook juga tak ingin taehyung terlalu jauh. di satu sisi, jungkook juga senang karena ada taehyung yang menemani nya.

"pasti hyung" jawab jungkook singkat tapi terdengar meyakin kan. tanpa jungkook dan taehyung sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengamati mereka sejak tadi.

"ahh, dimana aku melihat nya ya? seingat ku aku pernah melihat nya?" seorang namja sedang berfikir keras mengingat dimana dia bertemu dengan kedua namja yang kini mulai berpisah di bibir pantai.

"ahh ya, dia.. dia.. kekasih hoseok kan?" akhirnya seungjae bisa mengingat nya. tapi seungjae mengernyitkan dahi nya.

"tapi siapa yang bersama nya? mereka terlihat akrab dan.. enghh.. mes-ra?" seungjae pun tak yakin dengan kata kata _'mesra'_ tapi itu yang terlihat.

di tempat lain hoseok sudah kembali ke rumah nya. dan lagi lagi hoseok menemukan rumah nya dengan keadan kosong. hoseok pun mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu, menunggu jungkook nya pulang.

"oh hobie hyung" sapa jungkook saat melihat hoseok duduk sambil mendudukan kepala nya. tapi tatapan mata jungkook membuat nya takut.

"kau kepantai lagi?" tebak hoseok, dan di jawab anggukan oleh jungkook.

"sudah berapa kali hyung katakan jangan lagi ke sana!" nada suara hoseok agak tinggi kali ini.

"apa kata kata ku tak bisa kau mengerti? apa kau tak mendengar saat ku ucapkan _'jangan'_ hah!" hoseok berdiri sambil menghentak meja sekeras keras nya. dan kali ini jungkook sungguh takut. jungkook tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempat nya berdiri. hoseok berjalan menghampiri jungkook. dan sontak jungkook menarik kaki nya mundur menjauhi hoseok. sungguh hoseok saat ini sangat mengerikan bagi jungkook. dan hoseok yang melihat jungkook menjauhi nya menyadari bahwa saat ini dia pasti sangat membuat jungkook takut.

"kookie-ah, mianhae, mianhae" ucap hoseok pelan dan masih mencoba mendekati jungkook. melihat jungkook tak lagi berpindah dari posisi nya, hoseok meraih jemari jungkook, menarik namja itu ke dalam pelukan nya.

"mianhae, mianhae" hanya permintaan maaf yang dapat di ucapkan hoseok saat jungkook berada dalam pelukan nya. "hyung tidak ingin kau pergi kookie-ah, jadi jangan ke pantai lagi hm" lagi lagi hoseok berbicara sangat lembut. mungkin juga hoseok menyesal akan ucapan nya yang kasar pada jungkook beberapa menit tadi. dan di jawab oleh anggukan lemah dari jungkook yang walau pun tak dilihat oleh hoseok tapi dapat di rasakan nya.

hoseok dan jungkook pun sudah bersiap untuk tidur mengingat sekarang sudah sangat larut.

"kookie-ah"

"hmm hyung" jungkook mendongakan kepala nya sedikit menatao hoseok.

"apa yang kau lakukan di pantai?" hoseok balas menatap jungkook. jemari nya memainkan surai lembut milik jungkook.

"tidak ada, kookie hanya melihat matahari terbenam"

"matahari terbenam?" tanya hoseok dan mendapat anggukan pasti dari jungkook.

"arraseo, lain kali hyung akan menemani mu. ahh, kau pergi sendirian?" tanya hoseok lagi. tapi mendengar pertanyaan itu, jungkook terdiam sejenak, dan tak langsung menjawab.

"kookie-ah?"

"ahh ya hyung, kookie sendiri" jawab jungkook terburu buru.

hoseok mengkerutkan kening nya. dia merasa saat ini jungkook tidak berkata jujur. tapi hoseok membuang perasaan aneh itu. jungkook hanya mengenal nya. jungkook tidak punya tempat tinggal apa lagi teman.

"arraseo, tidur lah" ucap hoseok dan mengecup lembut kening jungkook, membuat namja itu memejamkan mata nya dan pergi menuju alam mimpinya.

.

.

"hoseok-ah, hoseok-ah" sebuah suara yang di kenal hoseok terdengar memanggil nama nya dengan terburu buru. dan tiba tiba seungjae muncul dari ambang pintu kelas mereka.

"yakk yakk, ada apa eoh?" tanya hoseok saat sahabat nya itu sudah berada di hadapan nya sambil terengah engah.

"kekasih mu," ucap seungjae dengan masih terengah engah

"kookie? ada apa dengan nya?" raut wajah hoseok segera berubah menjadi panik. hoseok pun membawa seungjae untuk duduk agar namja itu sedikit tenang.

"kekasih mu, kemarin aku melihat nya di pantai" ucap seungjae yang sudah tenang.

"arra" jawab hoseok singkat

"arra? lalu?"

"lalu? ya sudah, dia hanya melihat matahari terbenam"

"sambil berpelukan dengan namja" seungjae menyambung ucapan hoseok.

"wmo!" sontak hoseok kaget dan membelalakan matanya.

"iya, aku melihat nya bersama namja. namja itu memeluk kekasih mu" lapor seungjae.

hoseok terdiam. seperti ada yang berperang di dalam tubuh nya. satu sisi hoseok ingin mempercayai jungkook, bahwa dia pergi sendirian. di satu sisi hoseok marah karena merasa jungkook membohongi nya.

 _"wae kookie-ah? kenapa kau berbohong? hyung ingin mempercayai mu. tapi kenapa rasa nya sulit sekali"_ hoseok berbicara dalam hati nya.

"dimana kau melihat nya, antarkan aku nanti ke sana" ucap hoseok dingin. dan itu membuat seungjae sedikit takut dan khawatir sehingga seungjae hanya dapat menganggukan kepala nya pelan.

.

.

dipantai kali ini jungkook sedang bersama taehyung. sebenarnya jungkook ingin meminta taehyung untuk tidak sering sering mengajak nya ke pantai. jungkook tidak bisa terus berbohong pada hobie hyung nya.

"hyung" panggil jungkook, membuat langkah taehyung berhenti dan menatap namja itu.

"kenapa?"

"bisakah kita tidak sering bertemu?"

 **DEG**

sakit memang. tapi taehyung harus menahan nya agar jungkook tak curiga pada perasaan nya. karena taehyung sering merasakan jungkook tak nyaman bersama nya.

"hehehe, arraseo arraseo" jawab taehyung sambil tertawa. padahal sedang menutupi rasa sakit nya. bahkan dia merasa tak bisa melangkah saat ini. tapi taehyung sekuat tenaga menahan nya.

"hyung tidak marah?"

"haha tentu saja tidak jungkook-ah, untuk apa hyung marah pada mu" ucap taehyung sambil menangkup kedua pipi chubby jungkook dan menekan nya dengan kasih sayang hingga bibir jungkook monyong seperti ikan. jungkook pun menepuk nepuk lengan taehyung minta di lepas kan. tapi taehyung terus melakukan itu hingga..

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" sebuah suara berat yang terdengar dingin menghentikan aktivitas taehyung dan jungkook.

"hobie hyung" ucap jungkook pelan

"wae kookie ah? kenapa kau berbohong?" tanya hoseok dingin dan tatapan tajam yang tertuju pada jungkook.

"jangan marah padanya, dia tidak salah"

 **BUGHH**

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR, AKU TIDAK BICARA PADA MU!" hoseok melayangkan tinjunya pada taehyung.

"taehyung hyung!" teriak jungkook saat melihat tubuh taehyung terhuyung dan jatuh ke pasir pantai.

"ternyata kau mengenal nya" hoseok kembali menatap dingin pada jungkook, membuat namja manis itu ketakutan.

 **GREPPP**

"KENAPA! KENAPA KAU MEMBOHHONGI KU! KENAPA EOHH!" hoseok berteriak di depan jungkook sambil mencengkram kedua bahu jungkook.

"sudah ku katakan jangan salah kan dia, aku yang mengajak nya" lagi lagi taehyung mencoba meluruskan

 **BUGHH**

"DIAMLAH BAJINGANN!" lagi lagi hoseok melayangkan tinju nya pada taehyung. tapi kali ini amarah nya makin memuncak, pasal nya jungkook langsung berlari menolong namja bernama taehyung itu.

"ahh, kau membantu nya"

"hyung, ini salah paham, biar kookie jelaskan"

"aniya, sudah cukup pergi lah" hoseok berucap sangat dingin dan membalikan tubuhnya melangkah menjauh dari jungkook dan taehyung

"hobie hyung" taeriak jungkook, tapi hoseok tak bergeming sedikit pun dan meneruskan langkah nya.

 **GREPPP**

jungkook menggenggam lengan hoseok. membuat namja itu menhentikan langkah nya.

"hobie hyung, kookie bisa jelaskan"

"..."

"hobie hyung"

"..."

"hobie hyung"

"..."

"hob.."

 **PLAKKK**

"DIAMLAHHH! JANGAN LAGI MEMANGGIL KU SEPERTI ITU. KAU TULI? AKU MENYURUH MU PERGI! MENJAUHLAH DARI HIDUP KU! PERGI DARI HIDUP KU!" ucap hoseok penuh emosi dan berteriak sekeras keras nya.

jungkook hanya menatap nanar pada hoseok setelah tangan nya di tepis oleh manusia itu. manusia yang akan menjadi hidup nya. mendengar ucapan amarah dari hoseok, langit menjadi hitam. ombak bergulung dengan besar dan menghempas kuat ke batu karang juga bibir pantai. tiba tiba angin datang dan menerbangkan semua yang ada di pantai.

di sisi lain, jungkook merasa tubuh nya sulit untuk bernafas. taehyung yang dapat melihat jungkook di tengah badai pasir pantai itu langsung meraih tangan jungkook dan membawa jungkook kembali ke air pantai. taehyung melepaskan kalung yang di kenakan nya. dan seketika ekor mermaid nya kembali. begitu juga jungkook, namja manis bergigi kelinci itu kembali menjadi lumba-lumba saat menyelam kedalam air pantai.

.

.

di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. kini seorang namja masih terbaring di tempat tidur nya dengan handuk kecil yang di letakan di atas kening nya. tampak nya namja itu sedang mengalami demam tingggi, tampak dari bibir nya yang sangat pucat dan tubuh nya yang mengeluarkan keringat.

"yakk, kau sakit apa hoseok-ah kenapa sudah 2minggu kau tak sadarkan diri" ucap sungjae yang selalu setia merawat sahabat nya itu.

ya, seungjae juga tak mengerti mengapa dia bisa menemukan hoseok di bibir pantai dalam keadaan pingsan. kekuatan sihir sudah mengambil sebagian ingatan mereka tentang jungkook dan juga taehyung. termasuk ingatan seungjae. karena seungjae pun pernah bertemu dengan jungkook dan taehyung.

 **hoseok POV**

"dimana aku?" sebuah tempat yang sangat terang menyilaukan mata ku. hanya sumber cahaya yang menyakiti mata ku ini yang dapat ku lihat.

aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju sumber cahaya dan aku sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. sebuah hamparan pantai yang begitu tenang dengan air kebiruan yang bening juga pasir putih yang menghiasi nya.

"aku dimana sebenar nya?" aku melangkahkan kaki ku perlahan, semakin lama semakin memasuki tempat yang tak aku tau ini. angin yang sangat tenang tapi cukup memberi kesejukan dalam diri ku. manik mata ku berkelana kesegala arah melihat apa ada orang selain aku di sini. tapi tak ada seorang pun yang tertangkap oleh mata ku. aku mendudukan diriku di pasir putih ini. pasir lembut dan dingin membuat ku merasa nyaman.

otak ku juga berfikir, apa yang membawa ku kemari? apa yang ku kerjakan di sini? apa juga yang aku cari? fakta nya hanya aku sendiri di tempat ini. aku berdiri dan melangkah semakin dekat dengan bibir pantai. ku sentuh air pantai ber warna kebiruan itu dengan kaki ku. dan rasanya sangat segar.

 _"hoseok-ah"_

aku tertegun karena ada seseorang yang memanggil nama ku. tapi aku tau itu suara milik siapa. itu adalah suara seungjae teman sebangku ku.

"sebenarnya aku dimana?" aku menatap ke langit. tapi tak ada hal yang dapat memberiku petunjuk dimana aku kini. langit pun tampak lebih indah dari yang aku tau.

 _"jung hoseok"_

lagi lagi suara seungjae terdengar sedang memanggil nama ku. dan aku yakin diriku yang sebenar nya bukan lah di sini.

"nuguya?" aku berteriak saat melihat sebuah bayangan putih lewat di belakang ku. ku tajam kan mata ku untuk lebih memperhatikan sekitar ku, dan aku melihat seorang namja kecil sedang berlari lalu berhenti dan berbalik menatap ku. tangan nya melambai pada ku seakan ingin menunjukan seauatu pada ku. aku mengkerutkan kening ku merasa bingung, tapi tetap melangkahkan kaki ku mengikuti kemana anak itu membawa ku. dan yang membuat ku bingung lagi, dia adalah aku saat kecil.

dia berhenti dan aku ikut berhenti tak jauh di belakang nya. tangan nya bergerak menunjuk sebuah tubuh yang tertidur di atas karang. dan tubuh itu adalah tubuh ku. perlahan aku mendekati tubuh ku yang sangat dingin

"apa aku sudah mati?" tanya ku pada diriku yang kecil. dan aku cukup bersyukur karena anak itu menggelengkan kepala nya.

"bisakan aku kembali?" tanya ku lagi. dan anak itu kembali menganggukan kepala nya.

"bagaimana?" anak itu kembali menunjuk tubuh ku. aku tak yakin, tapi aku rasa dia berkata kalau aku barus menyatu dengan tubuh ku yang dingin ini.

"apa jika aku menyatu dengan tubuh ini aku akan kembali?" dan anak itu kembali menganggukan kepala nya. aku fikir aku gila karena bisa mengerti bahasa tubuh nya. tapi itu mungkin saja, karena dia adalah diriku saat kecil. mungkin itu ada hubungan nya.

aku berdiri di atas tubuh dingin itu, menyamakan posisi dan mulai menyatu ke dalam tubuh dingin itu.

 **hoseok POV end**

 **.**

 **.**

"ukhukk ukhukkk"

"hoseok-ah" ucap seungjae yang kaget melihat hoseok yang mulai sadar. seungjae membawa tubuh hoseok untuk setengah duduk dari posisi berbaring nya.

"gwaenchana?" ucap seungjae lagi dan memberikan minum kepada hoseok yang sudah mulai membuka mata nya.

"akhh aku kenapa?" tanya hoseok dengan suara yang serak dan terdengar lemah

"kau sudah pingsan selama 2minggu" jawab seungjae

"2 minggu?" tanya hoseok seakan tak percaya. dan mendapat anggukan pasti dari seungjae.

"ini minum lah dulu" seungjae menyodorkan segelas air pada hoseok. hoseok menerima dan langsung meminum air itu. tampak nya hoseok memang kehausan.

"tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambilkan bubur dan buah" ucap seungjae lalu melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari kamar hoseok mwnuju dapur.

"emh, gomawo" ucap hoseok lemah tapi, hoseok merasa tangan nya menggenggam sesuatu. hoseok menarik tangan nya dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya ada di genggaman tangan nya.

"kalung?" ucap nya saat melihat tangan nya menggenggam sebuah kalung. kalung yang indah dengan gantungan lumba-lumba. hoseok menatap lekat pada gantungan lumba-lumba di kakung itu. ibu jari nya mengusap lumba-lumba itu. dan mata nya tak lepas memperhatikan nya. mungkin hoseok berusaha mengingat kenapa dia bisa menggenggam kalung ini.

"aakhhhh ahhh" tapi jangan kan untuk berusaha keras mengingat nya. baru hoseok fikirkan saja kepala nya sudah terasa sangat sakit.

"yakk kenapa?" seungjae buru buru datang dengan nampan berisi bubur dan buah buahan untuk hoseok konsumsi. secepat kilat hoseok menyembunyikan kalung yang berada di tangan nya.

"ahh aniya, gwaenchana, kepala ku hanya sedikit sakit." jawab hoseok agar seungjae tak terlalu khawatir.

"arraseo, makan lah dulu, aku akan mencarikan mu obat" ucap seungjae dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh hoseok.

.

.

sudah tiga hari semenjak hoseok sadar dari pingsan nya. tapi hkseok belum kembali masuk sekolah karena dia masih merasa belum cukup pulih. entah apa yang sebenarnya di rasakan oleh hoseok.

pagi ini hoseok bangun dan berjalan gontai menuju dapur. hoseok membuka lemari es nya dan mengambil sebuah botol air minum. tapi saat hoseok akan memasukan kembali botol itu, hoseok melihat beberapa kotak bento di dalam lemari es nya

"apa ini?" hoseok bermonolog dan merain salah satu kotak bento tersebut. hoseok membuka nya dan melihat berbagai bentuk tidak jelas dari gumpalan gumpalan nasi dalam kotak bento itu.

"siapa yang membuat ini?" lagi-lagi hoseok bermonolog di pagi hari.

"saeungjae kah?" sambung hoseok. tapi tanpa memperdulikan siapa yang membuat bento itu, hoseok lalu melahap satu dari beberapa gumpalan nasi itu.

"rasa nya lumayan" ucap nya lalu kembali melangkahkan diri ke kamar nya. hoseok duduk di pinggir ranjang milik nya. tangan nya meraba isi saku celana nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung. kalung yang masih penuh misteri dari mana asal nya dan milik siapa. hoseok masih belum bisa mengingat itu.

hoseok terus menatap gantungan lumba lumba pada kalung nya. mencoba mengingat sesuatu. paling tidak sebuah petunjuk tentang pemilik kalung tersebut.

"aakhhhh akhhhhh ahhhhh" tapi semakin hoseok berusaha mengingatnya, kepala hoseok malah terasa amat sakit. bukan hanya kepala nya. hoseok meremas dada nya yang terasa berdenyut dan itu membuat nya sakit. kini hoseok meringkuk di ranjang nya menahan rasa sakit itu. dan seperti itu lah akhirnya jika hoseok terus berusaha keras mengingat pemilik kalung yang ada pada nya kini.

.

.

di tempat lain, kini seekpr lumba lumba selalu tampak murung dan tidak sebahagia biasanya.

"jungkook-ah, kenapa? kau sedih karena kembali jadi lumba lumba?"

"eum... ne taehyung hyung" jawab nya singkat sambil menekuk wajah nya.

"bahkan ada aku di sini, dan kau tidak bahagia?"

"aniya, bukan seperti itu, aku bahagia karen ada kau di sisi ku hyung"

"tapi wajah mu tidah berbicara seperti itu jungkook"

"..." hanya hening yang di dapat oleh taehyung

"tak bisa kah kau bahagia hanya bersama ku saja?" ucapan taehyung barusan berhasil membuat jungkook mengangkat wajah nya dan matanya tampak terbelalak.

"hyung"

"tak bisa kah kau tinggal di sisi ku? tidak bisa kah hanya aku yang kau tunggu dan kau rindu bahkan kau cinta? kau tidak mesti jadi manusia jika kau memilih bersama ku?" dan tanpa taehyung sadari dia sedang mengungkapkan perasaan nya pada jungkook. jungkook tampak kaget dengan pengakuan mendadak taehyung. ini yang di takutkan oleh jungkook.

jungkook mulai merasakan nya saat taehyung rela menjadi manusia untuk bertemu dengan nya.

"mianhae hyung" ucap jungkook lalu pergi meninggalkan taehyung taehyung memejamkan mata nya dan menghela nafas panjang. menyesali ucapan nya barusan. harus nya taehyung tak se serakah itu.

 _"aku tak pernah tau jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. tapi aku terlalu lambat dan jadi pengecut, membagi kenangan bersama nya. aku menyukai mu."_ sesal taehyung dalam hati nya.

.

.

ini sudah hari ke 7 sejak hoseok bangun dari pingsan nya. dan hari ke 7 pula bagi hoseom untuk terus mengingat siapa pemilik kalung lumba-lumba itu. hoseok juga bingung kenapa bento di dalam lemari es nga tak kunjung habis. hoseok tak yakin, tapi antara kalung dan bento itu pasti ada kaitan nya. dan juga mimpi yang sering di alami nya. hoseok mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. meletakan kakung juga sebuah kotak bento di hadapan nya.

"mungkin kah yang membuat bento ini sii pemilik kalung lumba-lumba ini" ucap hoseok seorang diri

 **PRANNKKK**

hoseok menolehkan kepala nya saat mendengar sebuah barang jatuh dan tampak nya barang itu telah pecah jika terdengar dari suara nya. hoseok berdiri untuk memeriksa apa yang terjatuh dan ternyata sebuah bingkai foto. bingkai foto berisi foto hoseok.

"aakhhhh ahhhh aakhhhh" tapi tiba tiba kepala hoseok semakin sakit saat melihat bingkai foto itu. hanya ada gambar hoseok di sana. walau hoseok tak yakin, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari foto itu. suasana dapur yang berantakan, dan bento seperti yang sering di makan nya belakangan ini juga ada di foto itu.

"aakhh ahhh, andwae, aku harus bertahan. aku harus tau siapa dia" ucap hoseok sambil menahan rasa sakit nya.

"aakhhhh ahhhhh" erang hoseok kesakitan hingga mata nya meneteskan sebuah bening yang jatuh mengenai kalung lumba-lumba itu.

.

.

"dimana aku?" ucap hoseok merasakan sakit nya yang sedikit berkurang dan dia sudah sanggup membuka mata.

"tempat ini? ini tempat saat aku bertemu diriku yang masih kecil" hoseok tampak mulai mengenali tempat dia berada saat ini. tapi tampak nya hoseok kembali melihat hoseok kecil di sana. hoseok kecil yang sedang duduk bersama seekor lumba-lumba.

hoseok mengkerutkan kening nya. mengamati sambil berfikir. dan hoseok ingat bahwa dulu dia juga pernah menolong seekor lumba lumba di pantai.

"aakkhhhhh" erang hoseok sambil memegangi kepala nya yang kembali terasa sakit. tapi kaki nya melangkah perlahan mendekati hoseok kecil juga lumba lumba itu. tapi saat hoseok semakin dekat. hoseok kecil berubah menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. dan lumba lumba itu berubah menjadi seorang namja imut dengan gigi bak kelinci itu. tubuh hoseok terhuyung kebelakang karena kaget. dan kepala nya semakin sakit.

"aakhhhh ahhhhhh" hoseok menjambak rambut nya sendiri menghilangkan rasa sakit. tapi di tengah kesakitan hoseok, indra pendengaran nya menangkap sebuah suara yang menyerukan nama _'kookie'_.

.

.

"aaakkhhhh ahhh ahhhh" mata hoseok terbuka dengan kepala yang masih terasa sakit. tapi kini hoseok sudah dapat mengingat semua nya. kenangan nya bersama kookie, seseorang yang di tolong nya. sama seperti saat dia menolong seekor lumba-lumba saat kecil dulu. dan kookie adalah lumba-lumba itu.

hoseok membawa tubuhnya berdiri, dan berusaha melangkah ke pantai. tak lupa hoseok membawa kalung lumba lumba itu bersama nya. "kookie-ah!" teriak hoseok dari bibir pantai.

"kookie-ah!"

"hiksss, kookie-ah, mianhae. hyung salah, maafkan hyung, kembali lah kookie-ah, hyung mencintai mu, hyung sakit tanpa mu, hiksss" kookie berlutut di bibir pantai. bahkan hoseok tak perduli kaki nya yang sudah basah di jilat ombak. hoseok terus meneriakan nama jungkook. dan di bawah sana, jungkook dapat mendengar nya. tapi jungkook tak bisa melakukan apa pun. jungkook pun menangis melihat hoseok kesakitan.

"kookie-ah!"

"kookie-ah!"

"kookie-ah!"

"kookie-ah!"

"kookie-ah!"

hingga senja datang, mewarnai langit biru menjadi jingga kemerahan. hoseok tetap meneriakan nama jungkook.

"kookie-ah!" teriak nya sangat keras karena frustasi.

 **DENGGG DENGGG DENGGG**

hoseok mendengar lonceng berbunyi tiga kali. entah pertanda apa, tapi tiba tiba angin menjadi gaduh dan merebangkan pasir pasir pantai, membuat hoseok tenggelam di butiran pasir yang berterbangan. ombak pun ikut menghempas hempaskan diri dengan kerasa ke batu karang. langit senja yang berwarna jinga kemerahan menjadi gelap gulita dengan petir yang menyambar menghiasi nya. hoseok melihat sebuah bayangan menghampiri nya. hoseok yakin itu adalah jungkook walau pun hoseok tak melihat wajah nya dengan jelas. tak bicara apa pun. tapi yang pasti hoseok memberikan kalung dengan bandul lumba-lumba itu. dan hoseok sangat yakin dia memberikan nya ke orang yang tepat.

.

.

 **** ** _END_**


End file.
